Story of My Life
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: A story of how Sam fell for Leah.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was adopted from mommacraigof3. The story might have slight changes to it. I hope you like it! This will be my first try at a Sam & Leah story so bare with me.**

**I don't own anything!**

Once upon a time in a town called LaPush, in the state of Washington

There lived a group of kids who called themselves the "protectors"

They were all pretty hot if you asked me and really really suspicious

The town hall in LaPush would hold a meeting every Friday night.

They would meet with this group of "protectors" or as they're known

With the town council "werewolves" or "shape shifters"

Why don't you just sit tight and let me tell you my story...

My name is Sammuel Kristopher Uley…But you can call me Sam. I grew up in La Push with my mom. My dad was killed in a car accident with I was about 7 years old. So it was just me and my mom Samantha. Things were hard after we lost dad, but it was ok as long as we had each other. My best friend was a guy named Jared Mahan. He was awesome, we went to school together here on the Reservation. We went camping together, swimming, hell we even went cliff diving together.

When I was about 15 years old. That's when I seen her. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life. Jared used to make fun of me, because every time she came around I would clam up. I couldn't even so much as say hello. I did find out through my Uncle Billy that her name is Leah Clearwater, she has a little brother named Seth. Her dad's name is Harry, and her mom's name is Sue. You see her dad is on the town council staff. Which makes it even harder for an ordinary guy like myself to get up the nerve to talk to her…afraid I'll get shut down..But one Saturday afternoon luck got the better of me….

Jared and I were just walking around hanging out together. We'd go around to our neighbor's houses and see if they had any work for us to do to make a little extra money. Well as we were walking around, we came across this little white house. And that's when I seen her. She was sitting under the shade tree reading a book. Her brother Seth was riding his bike around the yard. So I decided to walk up to her and introduce myself.

"Hey, Leah right?" I ask.

"Yes" she said.

"Hi, my name's Sam. We' Pointing to Jared and I. 'live here on the reservation. I thought maybe we could hang out sometime." I introduced myself.

"Yeah sure. I mean we don't really know anybody around here quite yet, because my family and I just moved back." Leah shyly spoke.

"Why'd you move away?" I asked.

"Well, my mom and dad ran into some marital problems a few years ago, and they decided to separate for a while. But they managed to get things worked out so we decided to move back in with Dad. I guess we've been back for about a year now. After leaving Seth and I kind of felt out of place. I mean I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys and making some new friends, but I don't wanna leave Seth behind. He doesn't really have any friends either. I know he's just 12 but he was about 5 when we left and he can't really remember where anyone lives." Leah explained.

"Yeah Leah, that would be great and you can bring Seth. He can hang out with my little brother, Cody. I think he'd like that." Jared told Leah.

This whole time I'm sitting here thinking to myself man this girl is really pretty. I hope she doesn't think I'm weird or something. When she said she'd hang out with Jared and I, I swear my heart almost stopped I just couldn't believe it. There's just something about this girl that is just utterly amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

It's now Saturday afternoon Jared and I are sitting at my house watching tv, when the phone begins to rings. Mom was outside tending her garden so that means I had to get up and answer it. We usually don't get phone calls before noon, so this is kind of unusual. I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Uley residence." I said answering the phone.

And I swear my ears deceived me, I mouthed to Jared, it's Leah.

"I got your number from my dad, and wanted...I mean...um to know if there was anywhere to go swimming around here?" Leah asked.

"Yes there's First Beach, it's about 10 minutes from here." I told her.

"Would you like to come with us, Sam? My mom gave Seth and I permission to go hang out with some friends and go swimming today." Leah said excitedly.

"Awesome that sounds like fun. I'll bring Jared & Cody that's ok?" I asked so she wasn't caught off guard.

"Absolutely!" She squealed.

We quickly said our good-byes and as I hung up the phone Jared threw a pillow at my head.

"What was that for, man?" I yelped as he tried to hit me again.

"Wipe that huge grin off your face." Jared smirked.

"I can't help it man she wants to hang out at the beach today and she's bringing Seth, so I thought maybe we could bring Cody, that way Seth don't feel left out." I told him.

"Yeah sure, we can swing by there and pick up Cody." Jared said in agreement.

Now all I had to do was try not make a fool out of myself in front this beautiful girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah POV**

I woke up this morning in a pretty good mood. And was trying to find something to do. As I thought back to yesterday when Sam and Jared came to the house, an idea came to my mind. So I went into the kitchen and spotted my dad.

"Dad, do you happen to know Sam's number." I asked my dad excitedly.

The look on his face when I asked was almost comical. I began to wonder why my dad was staring at me strangely, when my dad spoke up.

"How do you know Sam?" My dad asked curiously.

"Well yesterday I was outside sitting under the tree reading, two guys showed up and introduced theirselves as Sam and Jared." I explained.

"Ok, so why do you need Sam's number?" Dad asked in suspicion.

"Well, Sam told me that you already had his number and I could ask you for it. Sam said if I wanted to hangout sometime to give him a call. So can I, Daddy?" I said as I was almost ready to drop to my knees and beg if I had to.

"Fine but you have to take Seth with you." Dad tells me and I nodded back knowing I wouldn't win if I argued.

I quickly grabbed the number from my dad and ran back to my room.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE, LEAH!" I vaguely heard my dad yell with a slight chuckle.

'_Parents...never will understand what they find so amusing.'_ I thought shaking my head as I enter my room.

Man, now I'm really nervous. I began to pace around trying to work up the courage to call Sam. I don't know why this is so hard. He is in my constant thoughts and the fact of how hot he is. Gah...ok come on your Leah fucking Clearwater, you can do this! Quickly grabbed the phone dialed Sam's number.

"Hello? Uley residence." I heard someone say.

"This is Leah...um...is Sam there?" I asked nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, this story is primarily in Sam POV any other POV will be titled. **

So after I got through packing a some drinks, snacks, and some sandwich stuff in the coolers. We headed out towards Jared's house to get his little brother, Cody. Cody looks to be about Seth's age, so I'm hoping they'll hit it off pretty good. We had just arrived at the beach and started to set up when I heard someone call my name. I looked over to my left shoulder to see Leah and Seth walking down the beach towards us. Leah was looking pretty fine, she was wearing a navy blue bikini that showed off all her curves...man it sure did make my heart skip. As we walk over to meet Leah and Seth, I notice that she carrying a blanket. Seth had also brought some snacks and a couple bottles of water in a small cooler.

"Hey, Sam and Jared...uh this is my little brother Seth." Leah said nervously.

"Hey Leah.' I waved then turned to her brother. 'Seth it's nice to meet you." I told him.

"Yeah, thanks man!" Seth excitedly.

"Hi Leah and Seth.' Jared said to them. 'I'd like you to meet my little brother, Cody." Jared announced.

As we made the introductions and finished setting up, I started to feel a little nervous. WTF! I have never been nervous around girls, so what makes Leah different? Seth and Cody had already hit the water and Jared decided to go talk to some girl, he spotted down the beach. Leah and I were sitting on the blanket she brought, when Leah reached inside her black beach bag and pulled out a bottle of sun screen. I mean Leah already had a dark olive complex, I really didn't see any sense in her using this stuff but whatever.

"Sam, would you mind rubbing this on my back for me?" Leah asked up at me.

"S-sure" I stuttered.

Man, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I grabbed the bottle, squirting some in my hand then rubbed both my hands together to warm the lotion some before applying it. When I started rubbing the lotion onto her back, her skin was so softest and her scent so sweet, almost a mixture of peaches and lilacs. As I continued to rub it in she let out a soft moan. I swear it took all my effort not to groan as I felt "little sam" twitch in anticipation. I quickly finished my ministrations on her back before Leah noticed how aroused I was.

"Thanks" Leah said as she looked over her right shoulder at me.

"So would you like to go for a swim?" I asked.

"Sure, I would love to." She exclaimed.

We were walking towards the waters edge and I couldn't help think how content I was just to be in her company. She was the nicest and prettiest girl here on the rez. We decided to hangout all day and for the majority we just goofed off. I couldn't wait any longer, I just had to ask.

"Leah, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" There I asked and waited hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, I'd like that." She practically squealed.

Man, I thought my heart was gonna explode when she agreed to go out with me. I was actually half ass expecting her to say no.

"Ok, so I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when I'll be by to pick you up." I told her.

Our day eventually came to an end. So we all had to help clean up and pack things up before we parted ways. As we began to leave I noticed Leah running back. Once she reached me, Leah quickly gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for the most amazing day." She whispered in my ear before running off to catch her brother.

Her actions left me gobsmacked which Jared laughed at our entire way back to his place.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Saturday and I'm taking Leah to the movies tonight. I'm a little nervous. I mean I've had a few girlfriends before but none of them made me feel this way, like I feel for Leah. It's like a intense pull within my chest that only eases when she is near. Every time she looks at me it's almost as if time stands still, I just can't seem to get enough of her. It feels as if this thing between us is pushing us together. Is this normal? I think I might talk to Billy about this...who knows maybe it's just me. I wonder if Leah knows what she does to me. It's just about three and so I'll be picking her up in about 2 hours.

My thoughts began to wander as I thought back to the conversation I had with Harry, Leah's dad. I had called early this morning to ask for his permission to take Leah out.

***Flashback***

_"Hello, Cleawater residence." I heard someone say._

_"Is Leah's father there, may I speak to him?" I asked  
_

_"I'm Leah's father, who is this?" He replied.  
_

_"My name is Sam, I..." Before I could finish he cut me off.  
_

_"Oh Sam, yes Leah spoke quite highly of you." He said with a slight chuckle.  
_

_"She did? Well...uh Sir" He cut me off again.  
_

_"None of that Sir crap, it makes me feel older than I am. Call me, Harry." Harry told me.  
_

_"Okay then, Harry what I called about is...um I would like to take Leah out tonight on a date. Would that be alright with you, Sir...I mean Harry?" I asked nervously.  
_

_"Billy has told me a great deal about you, boy. I will allow this but you must adhere to rules I place if you wish to date my Leah." Harry said coolly.  
_

_"Yes, Sir...I mean Harry, Sir." I stuttered.  
_

_"I'm agreeing to allow you to date Leah but so help me, boy. If you touch her inappropriately, hurt her in anyway, or break her heart there will be consequences, if you get my drift. Leah comes home crying will equal your inability to walk." Harry said harshly.  
_

_"Yes, Harry I promise to take care of Leah and not to hurt her." I said truthfully._

***End of Flashback*  
**

Time sure is passing slowly. I guess for right now, I'll just sit here and watch a little tv until it's time to go. I just hope Leah enjoys where I'm taking her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Leah POV**

I'm sitting here in my room with only twenty minutes left till Sam will be here to get me. I still can't believe my Dad's hard ass is actually letting me go out tonight with Sam. I guess mom really laid into him about letting me start dating. I really nervous about tonight. I really don't want to screw this up, especially since I think I'm falling already for him. Too bad my cousin Emily isn't here, she always knows the right things to say to make me feel better. It felt really good to be able to talk to her on the phone today.

***FLASHBACK***

_Phone begins to ring, shortly after the second ring someone picks up._

_"Hello, Young residence" I heard my Aunt Tia say.  
_

_"Aunt T, it's Leah can I talk to Em?" I quickly ask.  
_

_"Sure sweetie, she's right here. Are you ok? You seem nervous." Aunt Tia asks.  
_

_"I'm fine, I just really need to talk to Em." I said with a slight tremble in my voice.  
_

_'Gah...can I act any more nervous?' I thought to myself as I heard Emily finally pick up the phone.  
_

_"Hey, Leah! What's up? Mom said you sounded nervous." Em asked straight to the point.  
_

_"Hey, Emily! How are you today?" I said trying to skirt around the issue.  
_

_"I'm doing good. Now stop stalling and tell me what's wrong." Em said in a stern tone.  
_

_"I called to tell you something. I met a guy, his name is Sam and tonight is our first date" I squealed.  
_

_"Oh. My. God! Seriously girl, now I totally understand why your so nervous." Em said in rush.  
_

_"Yeah, I know. I'm just so nervous." I murmured.  
_

_"Ok, do you know where Sam is taking you for your date?" Em asked.  
_

_"He's taking me out to the movies tonight and dinner I think. I'm just so nervous I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed.  
_

_"Girl, just relax. I imagine he must be something special, to have you all nervous like that." Em said softly trying to calm me down.  
_

_"Yes, Emily he's something else." I said calmly.  
_

***END FLASHBACK ***

"Leah, Sam's here" I heard my mom yell.

"I'm coming!" I shouted.

Well here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and started my decent down the stairs. I hope everything goes right tonight.

**A/N: Well I'm finished with the editing of this story, so I'll be working on new chapters now as well as the other stories I'm working on. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Story of My Life**

**Chapter 7**

Just picked up Leah and we were now heading to Port Angles. There's a festival going on today. I thought this would make our first date less awkward. At least I hope so...

"Where are you taking me, Sam?" Leah asked for the second time.

I want to keep it somewhat a surprise. That pout-y lip she is giving me I'm bound to crumble.

"Uh...Port Angles?" I said coming more out as a question.

"I already know that Sam. Can't you give me another hint?" Leah pouted.

Damn...please not the puppy eyes. Fuck...

"The festival." I finally said.

"!" Leah squealed.

I swear my ear drums where going to burst. Well Leah at least likes the idea. Finally thirty minutes later we arrived. I had to park the truck several streets away since the parking lot was full.

"Looks like we walk from here." I say as I wrap my arm around her.


End file.
